


Caught

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [21]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Caught

The castle had been quiet for days without Marianne there and Bog had been grumpier than usual. He had not seen Marianne for almost a two weeks now. Winter was approaching quickly and she was helping to prepare the fairy kingdom for the coming snows. Bog had sent goblins with her to help out, but he had been forced to stay here to help his own kingdom prepare, checking food stores, making sure the new castle could withstand the bitter snows and chilling winds to come. 

It was late at night when he returned to their rooms alone, exhausted and lonely. 

He leaned his staff against the wall, crawling up onto the bed. He flipped over lying on his back with a sigh. The room was so empty without her here. As he laid there trying to relax so that he could get some sleep, he thought of Marianne. He closed his eyes, picturing her with her sparkling eyes, the arch of her slender neck, the way her wings moved, fluttering, shivering or the way her voice sounded when she moaned his name. He ran the tips of claws along his stomach, lower to his groin, imagining the way she would run her hands over him, the warmth of her tongue, her lips, her teeth. He rubbed his fingers over the plates of his groin causing them to shift. He was only semi stiff, but as he started thinking about her naked, the way her wings caught the light, how her skin glowed, the feel of her skin under his hands, the way she tasted on his tongue, the feel of her breasts against his hide, the way she looked when she climaxed...all of these images of her made his erection harder. 

Bog thought of her on his tongue, licking her, the mewling moans she would make when he bit her, the way her body would arch and undulated at his touch, the way she felt when his fingers were inside her, when he was thrusting into her, the sound of his exoskeleton slamming into her soft flesh. He started stroking himself, slowly letting the thoughts of her drift and morph in his mind, her above him, his tongue buried in her folds, how she would bite at him, rake her nails down his back, or when she rode him, thrusting and grinding her hips as if she needed all of him, her fingers sliding against herself arching her back as she came with abandonment. 

Bog stiffened, groaning softly while he imagined her there, his erection hardened more. He started stroking harder as he thought of her. He groaned softly, his hand starting to move faster as he whispered her name. He didn't hear the door open and close softly. Marianne stood there for a moment, her breath taken away watching him. “Oooo...” she thought. She walked over quietly then in a husky voice. 

“Would you like me to do that?” Bog sat up so fast, his eyes huge before he went right off the bed falling over on the other side in a bundle of wings and long limbs. 

Marianne giggled hurrying over and dropping to her knees in front of him. “Oh, Bog!” She gave him a smoldering, lust-filled look. “Miss me?” 

He looked so embarrassed, his hands going down to cover his erection, his blue eyes perfectly round as he muttered, “Uhh..” 

She laughed, crawling over him, forcing him onto his back. “I missed you too, Bog. That is why I came home early.” 

“I missed you,” Bog murmured, his whole face flushed. He swallowed and then said, “I was thinking of ye.” Marianne smiled slowly wickedly. “Well, then—let me finish that for you?” 

He still looked completely mortified as she spread his legs, her hands picking up where Bog's hand had left off. He groaned at her touch, dropping back when her mouth, warm and wet, wrapped around the head of his erection. She sucked hard, the claws of one hand dug into the floor while the other tangled in her hair, and he almost came right then. 

She sucked harder; she missed him so much, the feel of him, the taste of him, the smell of him, his voice, his eyes, him, she missed him so much. Bog's hips arched up as he groaned. “Marianne...ugghhh...stop please!!!” 

She circled her tongue over him before she stood swiftly, yanking off her boots and leggings. Before he had a chance to respond, she was straddling him on the floor and pressing down, her whole body tightening around him as he filled her space. The gasp and moan she let out was long and passionate. Her back bowed with a soft keen of pleasure, feeling his shaft filling her. “Oh Bog, I missed you...” 

Marianne rolled and thrust her hips, digging her nails into his chest as she rode him hard, not just making love or having sex, she fucked him, driving her hips hard onto him, pressing him as deeply as she could get him into her. Bog jerked from her unrelenting fucking. He trembled, afraid to grab her thighs or hips, scared he might hurt her with the intensity of his pleasure. Instead, his claws dug rows of splintered wood into the floor as he held on, held back, unable to do anything but let Marianne ride him, which she did with almost savage pleasure until they were both crying out as one. 

She collapsed on top of him. Bog rumbled, exhausted, but he sat up. Marianne wrapped arms and legs around her king, not willing to separate just yet. He managed to get them onto the bed, under the covers, and only then did they separate. Bog helped Marianne get out of her tunic before they wrapped tightly around each other, neither saying a word as Marianne snuggled her head under his chin and Bog held her, no longer alone.


End file.
